1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of desmoking and deodorizing assemblies for a gas grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional desmoking and deodorizing assembly built in a gas range as described above, shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, includes an exhaust opening 2 provided with a porous catalyzer plate 4 disposed at a position just over the combustion chamber 3. clarity, the parts are numbered as follows: 5: front panel, 6: retainer, 7: drawer, 8: water tray, 9: grill, 10: main burner, 11: heat plate, 12: top plate 13: grill drawer.
In this assembly, since a catalyzer plate 4 for desmoking and deodorizing is installed in the exhaust opening 2, the catalyzer plate 4 is heated only by hot exhaust gas going through it. But the heating does not increase up to the optimum temperature for catalyzer activation. Therefore, effective and stable desmoking and deodorizing is not provided. In addition, since the catalyzer plate 4 set in the exhaust opening 2 is located near the main burner, the catalyzer plate 4 may be heavily clogged with boiled mists dropped from a cooking pan. Also, it is difficult in construction for an after burner to be effectively installed just over the combustion chamber 3.
In another known desmoking and deodorizing means, as shown in Japanese published unexamined utility model S60-106004, specifically in an embodiment of FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, an exhaust opening 1 provided with a burner 2 for desmoking and deodorizing is disposed in back on the top of the combustion chamber 3. In these Figures, the parts are identified as follows: A: Gas range, B: Grill, 1: Exhaust opening, 2: Burner for deodorizing.
A burner 2 is installed in an exhaust opening 1 in the back of the top of a combustion chamber 3, which burns the smoke and odor gases included in the exhaust gas. But it achieves insufficient desmoking and deodorizing effect. Furthermore, the flame nozzle of the desmoking and deodorizing burner may be clogged with boiled mists dropped from a cooking pan since the exhaust opening 1 is installed near the main burner.